


The Night Before

by Mellumoada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellumoada/pseuds/Mellumoada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin goes out to have a drink the night before starting his new job and ends up doing things he doesn't typically do with someone he certainly didn't expect to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction, ever ever ever. Be gentle with me. Got my inspiration for this short story from Pretty Little Liars surprisingly, the story of Ezra and Aria. If you get what I'm talking about enjoy, if not, also enjoy.

     He downed the last drops of beer and slammed the bottle down on the bar counter. Taking a look around the vicinity before readied himself to stand up from the bar stool. He frequented the place often but by no means was it for its looks. The place was no more than a rundown old building the owner no doubt was able to purchase cheap, made obvious by its shabby dusty look of old wooden panels that covered the floor and walls. Nothing but a long bar counter in the center, a few booths surrounding it, all of which were either torn or stained and always seemed to have an old drunkard occupant, with the only form of entertainment being the obsolete television sitting in its place on the shelf above the bar. If he had to guess he’d say it got only one channel, lucky however that that one channel happened to be a sports one. The quality of beer and liquor selection wasn’t anything to brag about either but it was cheap in relation to most other places and the people were mostly tolerable. Erwin turn to dig into his back pocket in search of his wallet when a clank was heard. Turning back, he found the tall blonde of a bartender had wasted no time placing another unopened bottle of beer in front of him. Erwin shook his head.

  
“Not tonight.” He proclaimed, fishing the bills from his obtained black leather wallet and placing them on the counter.

  
The bartender shrugged, replacing the beer in the cooler. He was a man of very few words, perhaps that was the reason Erwin enjoyed his company so much. What he lacked in verbalization he easily made up for with his excellent listening skills, which made for the perfect bartender, in his own opinion.

  
“That’s a first.” Mike muttered, placing his hands on the countertop and slumping forward in a gesture of interest.

  
“My first day on the job is tomorrow morning, and it wouldn’t be too appropriate to show up hungover.”  
Mike gave a huff of a laugh in response. “Never stopped you before.”

  
Erwin smiled inwardly in response, giving a shrug. Some of his college days flittering through his memory. “What can I say, I am an adult now, Mike. I have to show a good example.”

  
The bartender nodded in acknowledgement. “Good luck. Your beers on the house.” He pushed the bills back towards Erwin turning to leave before he could say otherwise.

  
He reluctantly shoved the money back in his back pocket, standing to his full height. This certainly had to be one of the reason he kept coming back to this place. He straightened his jacket and strode to the door. Making it nearly outside when a streak of shiny black caught his eye. Erwin turned back his eyes following that of the young man that I had just passed by him.

  
Many of the residents of the bar were regulars and Erwin being one of them himself, knew most if not all of them by name but this man was certainly no one he’d ever seen before. He would have remembered someone that he found that attractive. The man was petite, Erwin could tell that much as he had walked right under his arm when he entered the bar, with a pale complexion and short cut polished jet black hair. He couldn’t get a good look at his face but he got a strong urge to want to see it first hand.

  
Despite himself and despite that fact that it was probably already close to 11 pm and he needed to be up by 5 the next morning, he couldn’t help but to walk his way back over to the bar stools. The short man had taken the seat right next to the one Erwin had just been occupying, coincidentally.

  
Erwin ran his hand through his blonde locks and took his seat back. Sneaking a quick peak to his left to find that the man was watching him, an unsettle grimace on his unexpectedly delicate features. The blonde quickly turned his eyes up to the grainy television clearing his throat awkwardly.

  
What was he doing? He thought, besides making a total ass of himself. He’d been out of the game for a while, this was obvious. His last romantic interaction with anyone being over a few months back, if not a year. Time seemed to slip by him so quickly.

  
Mike came back around, not even seeming to be surprised to find Erwin back in his seat -though the knowing hardly visible smirk on his face told otherwise- and placed an open bottle of beer in front of the black-haired man.  
Erwin watched furtively as the man brought the bottle to his thin pink lips and took a swig. “…Hey”

  
The greeting was so sudden, the blonde almost didn’t even catch it. And scattered to spit out a reply. “Hey.” The silence persisted after that and Erwin had no idea what his intentions were to begin with. What was he to say? Hey saw you on my way out and thought you seemed like just my type. No, he wasn’t some college kid anymore looking for a quick smash. And this was just an embarrassment to his pride. He needed to just get back up and --

  
“Blondie, what the hell are you looking at?”

  
Erwin was drawn back to the petite man and his rough voice more noticeable now with his longer string of words. Had he been staring? Though now with his eyes locked with the others, he wouldn’t be surprised if he were. The mercury puddles of his irises, though cold, were striking.

  
“Nothing, I apologize.” The blonde stopped considering this to be a good opportunity to break the ice. He continued. “So, I’ve never seen you here before.”  
The man looked away from him, uninterested.

  
Erwin sighed to himself, trying to be patient but internally bidding his last shred of dignity goodbye. He knew when he was unwanted. He should probably be getting home anyways, he reasoned with himself.  
“It’s my first time here.” He took another drink of his beer.

  
The blonde froze mid-squat and sat back down… once again. What game was this man playing at?

  
“Well, welcome. My name is Erwin. What’s your” --

  
“So are you interested?”

  
Erwin furrowed his brows. “Interested?” Interested in what? Was this man selling something?

  
“…Interested in me.”

  
“I do find you to be intriguing...”

  
The dark haired man sighed rather exasperatedly, like he was way off the mark in his understanding.

  
“Are you interested in fucking me?”

  
Had Erwin too been drinking a beer he would have done a spit take. The blonde looked back at the young man flabbergasted, eyes wide, mouth agape.

  
The ravenette on the other hand seemed entirely unaffected by what he’d said. Acting as if he had asked something as ordinary as inquiry about the weather.

  
Perhaps Erwin was beginning to hear things from his sleep, not to mention sex deprived mind, was what he wanted to believe but he wasn’t tired enough nor horny enough to being hearing such things come from random people.  
Was he giving off a creepy aura? One of which made him seem like he was trying to get in this man’s pants. Which was not the furthest thing from the truth but still pretty far-fetched at this point in time.

  
“I don’t think I entirely understand…? Are we speaking figuratively? Does it seem like I’m trying to sleep with you? If so I apologize for coming off that way. I mean I didn’t even get your” –

  
“It’s a yes or no question, shit for brains.”

  
Without hesitation or a second thought the words spilled from Erwin’s lips like a flood. “Yes, yes I am.”

Was it desperation? Attraction? Lust? Most definitely all three. His mind had no clue what he was getting himself into but his body obviously did.

  
The ravenette smirked deviously, gulping down the last of his beer before standing up from the bar stool. Without so much as a word, he turned towards the corner of the bar where the men’s room stood and began to walk towards it.  
Erwin not knowing whether to follow or not, scanned his surroundings, quite suspiciously, could he be any more obvious? Before he too started heading towards the bathroom.

  
Stepping through the door of the restroom, Erwin was immediately blind-sided by the other man’s lips on his. Limbs sprawled out alarmed and his back slamming with a dull thud against the wall with the force he’d put behind the action. A rough, searing kiss ensued. It took the blonde a moment to get his barring from not only having been surprised by the shorter man but also having to find comfort in their height difference but he managed. The ravenette was aggressive for being so small. His teeth biting, gnawing, grinding on Erwin’s bottom lips and chin, his fingers clawing and pulling at the hair at the base of his skull.

  
The taller of the two groaned with growing excitement. It wasn’t nearly the kind of attention he was use to receiving but felt it fit the situation and the setting seamlessly. The idea of an aggressive quickie in a dirty bar restroom. Pulling away tantalizingly slow, Erwin could see a new kind of fogged heat behind the others gray eyes. A look that much resembled a predator ready to strike its prey, and one that had no trouble making the blonde’s blood run south.

  
Caught off guard once again by the small man’s strength, Erwin soon found himself being shoved into a bathroom stall, the door shutting with a bang and a click of a lock. No time passed as the man was against him once again, mouth to mouth, wet lips parted. The blonde not wanting to entirely feel like a sex object, -though that was probably exactly what he was to the man- returned the rough treatment in waves, starting by digging through the others silky black tresses, pulling his head back to gain better access to his neck, then sucking there on his skin, so milky it was sure to scar. The hand in Erwin’s own hair tightened in response, he could also tell the ravenette was breathing heavy, swallowing in an effort to hide his own whines.

  
Erwin was impressed with how fast he had gained the control of the situation. Not stopping there, he lowered his hand, to squeeze at the firm ass of the younger man through his tight denim jeans. The ravenette couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips, a need filled gasp of a moan, giving the blonde a better response then he could have hoped for.

  
The shorter pushed back out of Erwin’s arms defiantly, and with a scowl in the taller man’s direction, -possibly not amused by the power shift- he dropped to his knees. Blue eyes watched wide and waiting as he proceeded to unfasten Erwin’s jeans and yanked them down underwear and all, exposing the blonde’s proud throbbing erection to the other. Erwin swallowed thickly, pretty surprised himself how hard he was.

  
The spontaneous nature of this whole ordeal was something he wasn’t use to, something that not even compared to his college days. Finding a guy at a bar and fucking him all within five minutes of meeting. It was crazy and sexy and daring and it turned him on like nothing had ever done before.

  
The ravenette smirked slightly looking up to plant those sinful eyes on Erwin once again. It had to be the most pleasant expression he’d seen on that face all night.

  
Electricity shot through his body when the man grasped him in his hands, making them look small in comparison and smeared the already accumulating pre-cum over the tip.

  
“Hard, much?”

  
The blonde could feel his face heat up with the comment. Was his hard-on making him seem too desperate? Did it drive the point home that he hadn’t gotten any since --

  
“Oh fuck…” The words were huffed out with a feral groan, stopping all coherent thought to Erwin’s mind.

  
Blue grasped onto gray. The man had without warning sucked nearly all of his swollen cock into his mouth. Pink lips spread wide around his girth. The image alone had the capability to send Erwin over the edge but he fought to reframe himself, a well-placed fist against the stall wall helped with this, however only slightly.

  
The ravenette watched his expression with little to no interest on his face, which highly conflicted with the enthusiasm behind the way he worked Erwin over, pumping it in and out of his mouth making obscene wet sounds and moaning on his cock. His hand fell upon the others head, in spite of himself, petting the dark hair trying not to buck or push into the exceedingly hot and wet orifice, however he did find himself rock, following the steady rhythm the man had set. It felt amazing, his lips dragging back placing kitty licks against the slit, causing his toes to curl in his shoes. Erwin chocked back a groan look around himself in an effort to starve off his rapidly approaching climax, the dirt and grime that covered the green stall passage, the possible mold that grew in the cracks of the filthy tile floor, the graffiti on the wall mostly weird squiggly writing in a multitude of colors all of which couldn’t distract him from the shameless young man on his knees. Despite the imagery that was going to send him over the edge, Erwin couldn’t help but watch the man’s repetitive motion, the strokes of his tongue, the tip of his cock weighing down the swell of his lower lip, the man’s hand now plunged down his own pants jerking himself as he got Erwin off. His tongue never ceasing in gliding under and over taunt, inflamed skin, that glistened with the combination of saliva and pre-cum.

  
Words spilled again, finding himself succumbing to the pleasure that was the ravenette’s mouth. “God, you’re good. You’re really good.” He never once remembered himself saying anything like it before.

  
The man stopped, pulling Erwin out with a pop before standing, his pants pooling around his ankles. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear, was the first thought to cross Erwin’s mind. His blue eyes glued to the other in a daze. The man continued to lazily stroke his erection bringing his wet lips against the blondes, forcing him to taste himself. In any other case it might have been disguising but at this moment, against the soft, swollen lips of the smaller man it was enticing. He wanted more from the pale incubus.

  
The next minute the ravenette is stepping back, eyes as impassive as ever and pressed his hands against the cool metal of the stall wall opposite of Erwin, presenting his ass, in a clear sign of submission, round and firm orbs exposed and ripe for the blonde’s taking. Erwin shuffled forward resting his palm against his cheek, kneading it tenderly completely dazed with the thought alone of being inside this young man. He spread him open feathering his thumb over the rosette teasingly, which earned him a high pitched whimper.

  
“Just put it in.” He demanded, craning his neck to look behind him and fix Erwin with another rebellious look, pushing his hips back so they pressed up against the burning skin of his erection. He pumped himself slowly between the cleft of the man’s backside lusting over the image of the ravenette squirming and arching. “Fuck you and your excessive teasing.” He bit out.

  
The blonde didn’t even try to hide the sly smile on his lips. He knew the man was beginning to lose it, he could tell from the crack in the ever present mask of indifference, that he was trying so hard not to break, even the bland tone of his voice was raised, and within himself he knew there was something about watching this man’s wall begin to crumple that got him off.

  
Erwin’s rubbing between the firm muscles of his ass persisted, every pass pushing liquid fire through his veins, continuing still even despite the frustrated groans of the other.

  
“Just fuck me, you over-sized blonde piece of shit!” The smaller man nearly growled. The Blonde was quite amused, not expecting such language. Stopping mid-stroke, not without a whine from the ravenette mind you, before spreading him once again, looking him over inquisitively.

  
“Wait shouldn’t I… prepare you or something? And… you know, lube?” As if he had to say it again, he hadn’t had sex for some time and sex with a man for an even longer time being that his ex-partner was a female. Even so he knew some kind of preparation was necessary either or.

  
The man shook his head. “No need. I’m already stretched….” He paused shooting a look so annoyed at Erwin the tall blonde couldn’t help but shrink a bit. “and… lubed.” The words came out threw clutched teeth like he couldn’t believe the blonde even asked, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment perhaps.

  
“You came to a bar already stretched?”

  
“Why the fuck do you care? I obviously came to this bar for a reason.” That reason was clearly obvious at this point.

  
The Blonde placed his swelled tip to his entrance, then stopped. Again.

  
“Wait,” The shorter hissed in response. Erwin continued, “What’s your name?”

  
“… are you fucking serious?” The sharp pools of gray narrowed at him.

  
The blond nodded. The ravenette didn’t answer.

  
“Maybe I want to scream your name, when I’m inside you.” He purred, rubbing himself against his ass some more trying to coerce a reply out of the man. In the very short time he’d known him, he’d come to find he’d answer any question with a little patience and a good push.

  
“Levi. Now can you stop asking stupid fucking questions and – Ah!”

  
Erwin pushed in but not all the way, gauging for the smaller’s reaction. Levi, the name really rolls off the tongue, tensed significantly, a groan making itself present from behind locked teeth, Erwin followed suit. With a strong hand against the wall and the other gripping the tiny waist, the blonde pushed in further, trying to do so every time the receiver relaxed a fraction. It was quite a tight fit beside the “stretching” the other had claimed.

  
“Oh fuck.” Levi nearly growled, his voice cracking ever so slightly, “Feels much bigger inside.”

  
The blonde mumbled an incoherent apology before bottoming out. He held still letting the other adjust to his size. Which seemed necessary being it that Levi was significantly smaller than Erwin in stature, having to be on the tips of his toes to even impale himself on Erwin’s cock, the fit making them both acute to any movement.

  
The ravenette began to press back, a physically approval for the blonde to start up a pace, which he did. Beginning to stroke shallowly, a slow pace commencing. Levi’s insides clutching and surrendering to every inch Erwin managed to recede and advance. The other was already breathing heavy, panting against the wall.

  
He swallowed thickly. “Fuck, faster!” He demanded, meeting Erwin thrust for thrust. The blonde complied without complaint quickening his rhythm, now nearly slamming into the pliant body. The only sounds were alternating pants, the slap of skin against skin and the rattling of the stall, weak in its resistance to the two’s rough sexual activity.

  
The blonde pushed in deeper, pressing Levi up against the wall, his face chest and hands now all flat on the cool material. The blonde’s big cock splitting the shorter in two repeatedly. Levi moaned a little more frantically between pants with Erwin’s last pass, his legs shaking noticeably and the deep flush of his face had spread down his neck and probably beyond. Erwin could nearly make out the expression of awe on his face. His steel eyes rolling back, his reddened lips hung open, saliva dotting the corner of his mouth.

  
“There?” Erwin inquired already knowing the answer.

  
The man isn’t immediate with his response, it coming out delayed in a jumbled slur, “Fuck yes. There.” As his back curled further pushing back on the blonde’s shaft.

  
From that point, the smaller male became much more vocal, shamelessly vocal. Moans, groans a lot of cussing with mumbled incoherent words strewed about. “F-fuck… yes -a thick swallow or two- Ah yes… ugh… fuck yeah fuck me with your huge fucking cock.” It was a tad excessive but Erwin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every second of his vulgar mouth, having to hold back his grunts and the throb in his member every time Levi grumbled out a curse word. And then there was –

  
“Errrrwin.” The blonde stuttered in his stroke not expecting to hear his name on such a wrecked voice. “Shit.” He spit back, slumping over the other and pulling Levi closer, impaling even deeper suspending his slight frame between the wall and his strong tanned body. The leverage giving him complete control, something the blonde did not much care for till this point in the act. The point where he was getting very close.  
“Ah Erwin, don’t stop. F-fuck.”

  
Levi managed to free one of his hands from the wall acting as resistance against the blonde’s ruthless thrusts and encircled his own angry leaking cock. Cerulean eyes watched transfixed. The man’s length was a sight for sore eyes. It wasn’t nearly as big as Erwin’s but it fit his form well, curling ever so slightly towards his tone stomach and heavy and flushed with blood. The blonde wanted to touch it himself and decided to do so. His rational mind was out the window and he was done over thinking this exchange.

  
The larger hand gripped Levi’s cock and squeezed. The young man mulled, his entire body shaking his insides tightening and unison moans resonated against the bathroom’s tile walls. “Uh… Fuck, Erwin.” The blonde could feel the wetness of the other’s released pleasure flowing over his fingers and dripping to puddle on the floor and down his slim thighs. The image was incredible.

  
“I’m going to cum.” Erwin let fall from his lips, his pace that once died with the tightness and intense imagery of Levi’s orgasm was now back to being rough and erratic.  
“Don’t cum inside.” The other managed softly as he twitched and groaned over sensitive after his own release.

  
Erwin nodded though Levi couldn’t see and continued to pump till he knew he was going to blow. He then pulled out immediately and spilled all over Levi’s lower back, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut in the throes of pleasure.  
The room stilled, both parties trying to regain their breath.

  
The smaller stood up straight stretching his back probably cramped from the arch he’d pulled, Erwin’s release trickling down over his flushed ass.

  
Levi groaned slightly looking back at himself rather disgusted, then his sterling eyes shot to the blonde.

  
“Could’ve started a fucking orphanage with everything you just covered me in.”

  
Erwin pulled up his undergarment and his jeans looking sheepish again with the adrenaline and ecstasy out of his veins.

  
“I guess it’s been accumulating over my dry spell.” He muttered.

  
Levi cleaned up as best he could with the toilet paper in the stall and pulled up his jeans as well.

  
He then turned and looked up at the blonde. “Not a bad fuck.” Was the last he said before he unlocked the door and exited the bathroom.

  
By the time Erwin regained his composure and exited as well, Levi was already gone.

* * *

 

Erwin smoothed out the silk material of his tie, standing from the swivel chair and turning to pluck a marker from the tray to begin writing his name in large letters on the dry erase board. The noise of shoes squeaking on laminated tile flooring resonating through the small space as students filed into the classroom.

  
The blonde teacher took a deep breath. He turned back to his oak desk making sure every file and paper there was neatly stacked and in its place for when the morning bell rang. It was just a High School Junior class but for his first gig as a teacher he was determined to make the best out of it. This was his first stop on his timely journey through his doctorate and hopefully to being a history professor at a university one day.

  
The bell eventually chimed twice to signal that class had started.

  
Erwin waited watching as a few kids raced in and took their seats before beginning his well-rehearsed introduction.

  
“Good morning students. My name is Mr. Smith and I will be your western history teacher for this year. Throughout this course I will be taking you all through the very interesting time in our past starting from the fertile Crescent to the rise of the absolutist monarch of Europe.” He paused, his cerulean eyes scanning the classroom, most the students either trying, and failing to whisper to one another without him noticing and others already looking to be in a complete daze. Erwin sighed. “However before we can go on this exciting journey, we must discuss the policies and procedures of this class as well as what to expect and what I will be expecting of all of you. “He moved a few papers around on his desk and continued. “

  
“Please pull out the syllabus I have provided for all of you on blackboard. And those of you who are slacking may pick up one of the copies I have provided from my desk.” He gestured to a pile of papers he pushed to the corner so the students were able to better access them. “While the syllabus is being distributed please respond as I take roll.”

  
Erwin took his seat once again, placed on his reading glasses and began to call out the names provided for him by the school for attendance.

  
Erwin stopped once getting down to the last few names. His eyes scanning the writing in front of him.

  
Levi Ackerman.

  
It was a common name, he assured himself. The teacher called for it. “Levi Ackerman?”

  
“…Here”

  
Erwin’s head shot up to the voice, that voice, the one he’d made scream his name in a public bathroom just the night before. His breath caught when he locked eye with none other than the young man from the bar, standing before his desk in the mist of plucking a syllabus from the pile. He strangely looked so much younger than Erwin could remember. Possibly due to the school uniform clinging to his form, his tie just hanging around his neck and a plain black backpack slung over one shoulder, a lot different from the tight jeans and t-shirt ensemble he had on the night before.

  
This could not be happening. He thought, his mind trying to rationalize this entire situation. Perhaps this kid just looked like the guy… and had his same name too? Yeah right. Not to mention the visible hickey peaking from his collar. No doubt it was the one Erwin had managed to give him. Possibly he was a super senior, granted this was a junior class. What the fuck had he done?

  
“Mr. Smith.” The blonde blinked back to reality, realizing immediately that he had spaced as soon as he had called Levi’s name. The whole class was now staring at him, some snickering like he was insane, which was a reasonable question at this point, some looking alarmed and others looking worried, especially the girl in the front row seat. The one who had call his name and brought him from his daze. Petra he believed her name was.

  
He cleared his throat trying to recompose himself but his eyes never left Levi as he made his way to his desk at the back of the classroom. Nothing but a mask of indifference on his face, like he wasn’t even surprised that his new teacher was the very person he had fucked less than 12 hours prior.

  
“My apologies class. I guess it’s just one of those Mondays.” It was meant to be a subtle way of lightening the mood but no student even so much as cracked a smile.

  
Erwin sighed. “Well then, let’s begin.”

* * *

 

The ending bell rang just as Erwin was finishing off his last PowerPoint slide of the period.

  
“No homework for the first night. Don’t get use to it.” He called as the student’s raced to get out of the classroom. The blonde felt a pang of hurt, was his class that bad?

  
He turned off the projector and took the seat at his desk. It was break and a few students idled not having to rush to their next class. He noticed one student in particular and didn’t even hesitate to call for him. This needed to be addressed, now.

  
“Levi, could you stay after. I need to speak with you.”

  
The junior sighed obviously rolling his eyes before slugging over to the teacher’s desk. The other students finished up and left by that time, leaving Levi and Erwin alone in the classroom.

  
“What?” The boy grumbled looking irritated. His face soon shifted to a smug smirk as he dropped his bag with a thud onto the floor. “Looking for round two? Want me bent over your desk this time?”

  
Erwin’s blood began to boil. This kid was totally fucking with not only him but with his life, his reputation and his future.

  
“Keep your voice down, Levi. And no. I don’t want anything of that sort” He spoke sternly, his tone eradicating the humor in the boy’s expression.

  
“Then what do you want, Erwin?”

  
“That’s Mr. Smith to you.”

  
Levi scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “So what? I can only call you by your first name when your balls deep in my ass?”

  
The blonde found himself running his fingers through his usually perfect hair, something he rarely did except for when he was really stressing out. And this was certainly one of those times. He took a deep calming breath.

  
“Levi, this is not a joke. My life hangs in the balance. Last night was a mistake. It was something I would normally never do and I thought you were of age.”

  
The boy huffed a chuckle, something that really was pissing Erwin off. He then hopped up on the desk so he could look down on Erwin, however only by a few centimeters.

  
“I never told you my age.”

  
“Yeah but you were in a bar, drinking. How was I to know you were underage in a bar? How’d you even get in?”

  
“Ever heard of a fake I.D.? A crummy place like that would never check anyways.”

  
Despite how honest Levi’s statement had been he still couldn’t help feeling a little offended that this kid was insulting his only regular hangout.

  
“So then this can’t really be my fault? You were underage drinking in a bar.”

  
“Oh, I’d love to see how that goes over with the cops. ‘You see here officer, I fucked him because I thought he was twenty-one.’ Yep, that will certainly work out in your favor. “

  
“God I can’t believe it but your right. I’m so fucked. I made the biggest mistake of my career before the first day of my career.”

  
Erwin let his head fall into his hands, his hair destroyed for the rest of the day. He was a realistic man, something as serious as this doesn’t just vanish, especially with such a defiant student. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy was going to destroy him and laugh doing so.

  
The blonde heard a sigh from the end of his desk. “Look Mr. Smith. I won’t tell anyone.”

  
He lifted his head meeting Levi’s steel apathetic eyes. He scoffed.

  
“What’s in it for you, Levi?” He accused. Already knowing the junior had leverage over him, negotiation was obviously his only option in order for him to keep his job… for now.

  
“Nothing. You look so pathetic, I figured I’d just ease your mind a bit?”

  
A well-trimmed eye brow was raised in inquiry, Levi shrugged hopping down from the desk.

  
“It would do me no good to lose my new favorite teacher. Plus, it’d surprise no one if they knew I was fucking the staff. They probably already think that.”

  
Erwin wanted to ask why the hell people would think that of him but decided that was for another time, possibly.

  
“Well I find that very mature of Levi, and I do appreciate it.” He stood from the desk watching as the junior picked his backpack up from the floor and slung it over his shoulder in time for the bell that signaled the end of break.

  
“Also…” The teacher called before Levi could make it to the door. “Fucked. Past-tense. It’s never happening again.”

  
The boy smirked, giving Erwin a wink. “Who said I was talking about you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and kudos. I'm new to this so the feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
